


Wyatt and Alex Drabbles

by Joepjr456



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Alex Carter is the Manticore baby from Season 6, Bisexual Male Character, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gay Male Character, Leo Wyatt is a good father, M/M, Phoebe Halliwell is a supportive aunt eveyone wants, Piper Halliwell is a good Mum, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joepjr456/pseuds/Joepjr456
Summary: Basically a set of small one shots based from the points of view of Wyatt Halliwell and the manticore baby Alex CarterEach chapter would be different and some may correspond with my other fic Always Charmed, but that will be known in the notes.





	1. First Day Of College

**Author's Note:**

> This One shot is based on when they first meet, both wanting a normal life, both not knowing they are magical

Wyatt had begged his mom and dad to let him go to normal college after he had finished the basics at magic school. Leo was a bit wary considering he wanted his son to go to magic school all his school life. Piper however was excited for Wyatt and was proud of him for asking, and somehow convinced Leo to let him. Wyatt was convinced he would love it at college. The night before he had gone to sleep way before Melinda (Which was a first because Wyatt was always the first one up, and the last one down like his aunt Prue). He had woken up that day trembling with excitment and had left the manor with a slice of toast before the rest of the household had even awoke.

 

College was not what he thought though.

 

When he had got through enrollment and was given his classes, he noticed everyone knew eachother, he lost count of the amount of times he heard the fmiliar greeting of **"** **Oh my god I didn't know you was taking this class"** or **"I'm so glad we are together, have you seen that blond kid all alone"** He forgot with his pure want of college that he realised that he wouldnt know anyone and people wouldnt talk to him. As he was waiting for his professor to come in he fished his phone out of his pocket and opened up a chat with his Aunt Phoebe.

**Wyatt: _Auntie Phoebe, I need your advice!!!_**

He messaged with shaking fingers desperatly waiting for a reply, which came two minutes later, but felt like forever for Wyatt

**Phoebe: _What's up, Twice blessed?_**

She asked using a nickname no one knew she used, Wyatt briefly chuckled at the text before texting back

**Wyatt: _I didnt think about this college situation, everyone knows eachother and im here sitting alone like a loner._**

**_Phoebe:Look Wyatt, you wanted to go to college, give it today if you dont want to continue going, your father can easily enroll you back at magic school, okay? Cant talk gotta help Elise, she wanted to hold PJ and shes beamed somewhere, Bye!_ **

He chuckled softly at his aunts message and thought, he would be a wimp if he cut out after an hour so he decided to wait it out. He was lost in his own world when the door opened loudly and a geeky but cute boy walked in, books cradled in his hands and dark brown hair covering half his face and glasses, cute thick rimmed glasses. Wyatt smiled to himself at the sight, not noticing the boys mouth was moving in front of him until he waved his hand infront of Wyatts face which snapped him out **"Umm sorry what did you say?"** Wyatt asked, blushing slightly, to which the boy chuckled softly, and it seemed like heaven to Wyatt **"I asked if that seat was free?"** He repeated himself before gesturing to the chair, Wyatt, not trusting his voice nodding and the boy smiled and sat down and looked at him **"Im Alex, Alex Carter"** The boy clarified. Wyatt smiled and held out his hand **"I'm Wyatt Halliwell"** he said, smiling when Alex took it.

Wyatt was lost in the boys eyes and didn't know what to do, his first thought was to go to Phoebe, but right now he didn't, no, couldn't leave Alex until he became friends. His wish was granted when Alex asked **"I hope you dont mind but would you be okay with me hanging out with you? I don't know anyone and you seem like a nice person"**. Wyatt was over the moon and eagerly nodded and started writing something on a piece of paper **"Of course, here's my number, if you ever want to hang out"** Alex looked as flushed as Wyatt as he took the paper and tucked it into his jean pocket.

Wyatt knew  in that moment, he wantd to stay in college for a while

 


	2. Wyatt talks to Phoebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a week after the first chapter, the first part will be Wyatt and Alex then the majority will be Wyatt and Phoebe because everyone needs an aunt like Phoebe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry if this sucks

Wyatt had loved college this past week, mainly because he spent everyday with Alex, staying until dark in his dorm either studying, playing video games or talking about people they saw on campus. He didn't tell his family about why he was orbing back to the manor past midnight or was hiding his phone everytime he got a message, he didn't like keeping secrets but he wasn't sure about his feelings. He knew he liked Alex and wouldn't be against the idea of growing up with him by his side but he had never questioned his sexuality, he liked girls when he was younger but had never felt like this for a boy before. He didn't know what to do.

It wasn't until he was hanging out with Alex, thinking about what to do when Alex broke through his train of thought. **"Wyatt?"** he asked worriedly **"What's wrong you seem out of it, are you okay?"** he asked, placing a comforting hand on Wyatts knee and looking in his eyes. _Wyatt didn't know what to say, he was gobsmacked on how beautiful Alex looked, how his eyes were big blue eyes were filled with pure worry, and his hair was pulled to the side._ In the end Wyatt ended up shaking his head and looked at Alex **"Nothing just thinking about something"**. Alex pulled away and nodded slightly **"Do you want to talk about it? If you don't want to it doesn't matter"**. Wyatt flashed a small smile to Alex **"I'm sorry, I just don't know how to explain it or who to talk to"**. Alex nodded, understanding, standing up and walking around his clean dorm before coming across a copy of _**The Bay Mirror**_ on the counter and smiled to himself, picking it up and bringing it to Wyatt. **"What about your Aunt Phoebe, shes the best advice collumist in San Francisco, if anyone would understand she would, and the best thing is she's your aunt and you don't have to write in".** When Wyatt stood up smiling, Alex started smiling **"Was it something i said?"** he asked happily, to which he got a tight hug from Wyatt (a hug that caused his feet to raise off the ground) and smiled **"Your a genius"** Wyatt exclaimed loudly heading to the door **"I'll message you later?"** he asked as a question. Alex smiled softly and nodded.

 

It took Wyatt half an hour to get the Phoebe's office, he could've orbed but he didn't want to risk anyone seeing him and risking exposure. Phoebe was typing on her computer when he walked in. She looked away from her computer and smiled at his enterance **"Heyyy there Twice-Blessed"** she said standing up to embrace him in a hug **"What brings you to my little world?"** she asked sitting back down, motioning for him to sit anywhere. He decided to sit on the couch and looked at Phoebe **"I need your help with something"** she looked up and when she saw Wyatts face, she quickly saved her work and moved to lock her door and sat down next to him **"Wyatt honey what's wrong?"** she asked worried. Wyatt just looked up at her, faint tears in his eyes and asked shakily **"Promise you won't tell Mom or Dad or Aunt Paige, anyone and please don't hate me"** She looked shocked and immediatly hugged him and rubbed his back **"Don't be silly honey, Whatever you say will stay between us and I could never hate you"** Phoebe was worried now, her mind running widely at what Wyatt was scared about. Wyatt looked up at her, tears in his eyes **"I think i might be gay".** Phoebe smiled at Wyatt and started chuckling slightly **"I could never hate you just because of that, what makes you think this?"** She asked intriuged. Wyatt looked up at her smiling softly **"This boy in college, His names Alex, Alex Carter, he is amazing, beautiful and he has that atmosphere of you can be yourself around him, I don't really want to live my life without him, but I've never liked a guy before, only girls"** Phoebe smiled softly **"Is it possible your Bisexual?"** She asked which caused Wyatt to look up at Phoebe and nodded, **"I guess, Do you think I should ask him out or something?"** He asked softly **"Maybe you should check to see if he's anything but straight first"** she says as he stands up excited. **"Thank you Aunt Phoebe, Please don't tell anyone, I'm going to go back to his and talk"** Phoebe smiles brightly and nods as Wyatt leaves.

As soon as he as exited the building, she quickly pulls her phone out and calls Piper **"Hey honey what's up"** Piper asks of the phone **"It's happening Piper, Wyatt just came out as Bisexual to me"** Phoebe said excitedly which caused Piper to squeal a bit **"Finally I can't believe he waited this long"** Phoebe laughs at her sister **"Hang on Piper Do you remember the manticore baby?"** she asked curiously to which Piper answered with a **"Yes"** Phoebe then asked **"Do you still keep in touch with his father?"** she asked **"Derek? Yeah I spoke to him yesterday apparently his son Alex started college aswell"** She asked. After a pause **"Phoebe, Why do you ask?"** Phoebe was jumping u and down in her office **"Wyatt has a crush on Alex"** she says, hanging up on Piper after hearing a loud **"What"** from her. Knowing she should talk to her in person.


	3. Wyatt comes out to Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter says really, Wyatt comes out to Alex and Alex come out to Wyatt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Id like to thank MadMikky for being the first kudos on this story, Thank you!!!!!!!  
> Im hoping I'll update more considering my laptop is back, but i cant promise anything, although if you want to find out more about when I'm updating you can contact be via Tumblr-ThatOneWeirdNerdyKid, it should be a picture of stitch.  
> Hope you enjoy this part.  
> Im trying something different by adding Alex's point of view, if you like it please let me know!

Saying Wyatt was nervous was an understatement, he was terrified. After speaking to Phoebe, a week later after doing a lot of research **_~~(You know what i'm on about)~~ ._** He had decided that he was Bisexual and was ready to come out to his friends and family. He decided to come out to Alex first. He had called Alex and asked if he could come over to his dorm and Alex had accepted immediately like always. 

_**(Alex's Point Of View)** _

_Alex had been smiling when Wyatt called him like he always does, He knew from when he first saw Wyatt that he liked him, although he knew Wyatt would never go for him. A guy like Wyatt probably has girls crawling all over him, desperate to get in his pants, but Alex knew that and he settled on admiring secretly. Alex was scared around Wyatt though, incase his secret was revealed, the fact Alex Carter is half Manticore, he was always nervous his elastic tongue would shoot out and scare Wyatt away and make him think he's a monster and he couldn't bare the thought._

_**(Wyatt's Point Of View)** _

Wyatt made his way to Alex's immediately and knocked like he always does and was greeted to Alex's smiling face. When Alex saw Wyatt's face he quickly ushered him in talking **"Wyatt what's wrong? Are you okay?"** which Wyatt shrugged and sat down on Alex's bed. Alex sat down next to Wyatt and placed a comforting hand on his leg **"Wyatt talk to me, what's wrong, Im worried about you, Did your aunt help?"** he asked which made Wyatt's heart beat faster when Alex said _**'Im worried about you'.**_ He smiled softly and answered all of Alex's questions **"I'm okay, my aunt helped a lot and you don't need to worry about me"** he said chuckling, gently patting Alex's back. Alex looked over at Wyatt **"No your not, somethings bugging you, I can see it in your eyes"** he said which pushed Wyatt into spilling quickly and unexpectedly **"Im Bisexual, I understand if you don't want to talk to me again, I'll let myself out".** He said, standing up from the bed and was pushed back down by Alex and looked strongly at Wyatt **"Why the fuck would you think i wouldn't want to speak with you Wyatt Halliwell just because your bisexual. Im not some homophobic asshole** " he said before adding a soft **"Im also gay"** which Wyatt had to strain his ears to hear but heard it, and smiled **"I guess we will be the Bi Gay friends around campus".** Which made Alex smile and nod his head. **"I better go I need to tell my parents still"** Wyatt chuckled softly and Alex nodded and followed Wyatt out. When Alex closed the door, he was ecstatic, Alex way gay, he had a chance with him.

**_(Alex's Point Of View)_ **

~~ ~~ _Alex was over the moon when Wyatt had said he was Bisexual, his heart stopped and all he could think about was kissing him which didn't help him being a 17 year old boy still riddled with hormones ~~ **(You know what i mean again)** ~~ when he was meant to be a good friend and listen. When he shut the door he instantly flopped on his bed and smiled gleefully thinking of ways to get Wyatt interested in him._


End file.
